LOST
by Kasperr
Summary: Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon dan Draco tidak pernah kembali. Kemana mereka? / Namaku Kim Namjoon, aku ingin bercerita tentang perjalanan kami juga tentang perjuangan atas negeri dan cinta kami. Cerita tentang penantian, penyesalan dan kesalahan terbesarku. Side Story of Frozen Flower. [BTS] OOC. Typo(s). RnR. DLDR #SADENDINGFORLYFE2K16


**[LOST]**

 **Cast:**

Park Jimin

Kim Namjoon

Draco

 **Genre:** Friendship, fantasy, Kingdom AU

 **Warning!** Typo(s), OOC, OC, DLDR

#SADENDINGFORLYFE2K16

© **Red Casper**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Namaku Kim Namjoon, memegang jabatan sebagai panglima kerajaan Elvish sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Pengendali bumi yang setia berdiri di samping raja peri untuk melawan musuh yang berani cari gara-gara dengan kerajaan kami. Sang raja sangat mempercayaiku, menanyakan pendapatku pada setiap keputusan yang diambilnya walau aku bukan penasehat kerajaan. Aku sangsi beliau masih akan mempercayaiku jika tahu bahwa aku nekat mencintai salah satu putranya, sang putra mahkota, pewaris tahta, Park Hoseok.

Dan demi kerajaanku, demi negeriku, demi kekasih hatiku, aku pergi melintasi langit menuju laut utara, bersama pangeran kedua kerajaan Elvish, Park Jimin, dan Qilin sang makhluk suci, Draco.

Aku ingin bercerita, tentang perjalanan kami juga tentang perjuangan atas negeri dan cinta kami. Cerita tentang penantian, penyesalan dan kesalahan terbesarku.

.

Laut utara terlihat tenang seperti biasa. Ombak disini tak begitu tinggi, tidak meraung ganas seperti di laut selatan, mereka jinak dan gampang dikendalikan. Namun begitu, ketenangan jelas bukan sesuatu yang patut di syukuri; ketenangan menyimpan misteri dan kemarahan tersembunyi.

Dilangit, sore mulai tenggelam, warna orens berpendar di atas permukaan laut utara.

Park Jimin, sang pangeran kedua, adalah seorang peri air. Sehingga dia membuat kami, termasuk Draco, berdiri diatas permukaan laut tanpa tenggelam. Aku yang merupakan peri bumi dan terbiasa dengan kerasnya tanah, tidak menyukai bagaimana pijakanku menjadi gampang goyang. Beberapa kali ombak kecil mengayunkan kami ke kiri, kaki-kaki kami basah, dan beberapa mermaid mencoba bermain-main dengan alas sepatuku yang terbuat dari kayu keras.

"Jangan masuk kesana." Para mermaid sudah berulang kali memperingatkan, tapi kami, terutama Park Jimin, menentangnya dengan keras.

"Tidak ada yang bagus dari pulau itu, pangeran." Ujar seorang mermaid dengan ekor warna perpaduan merah muda dan hijau. Dia duduk di permukaan air yang Jimin _keraskan_ sambil mengibas ekornya di dalam air, rambutnya panjang, ekornya bersisik mengkilat tertimpa sinar mentari sore, "Pasir dan debunya beracun, lautnya _mati_ , dan alamnya tidak ramah. Ada alasan mengapa pulau itu menjadi gaib, pangeran."

Aku dan Draco sempat saling melirik mendengar peringatan itu, sedikit gentar karena kami harus bertahan satu bulan di dalam sana dan sepertinya tak ada satupun yang bisa menopang kehidupan kami. Namun Jimin menatap laut biru dihadapannya dengan pasti, matanya sama sekali tidak mengguratkan keraguan.

"Kami harus masuk kesana, Alexandria," Jimin berkata pada mermaid itu, "Ini jalan satu-satunya agar negeri kami terbebas dari peperangan. Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat dan lekas pulang, tenang saja."

Alexandria, sang mermaid, hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Mendongak demi menatap wajah yakin sang pemimpin perairan. Dia mengusap rambut hitam panjangnya yang sampai ke pinggang, lalu mengangkat bahu menyerah.

"Baiklah, aku hanya bisa mengantar sampai disini." Katanya, "Aku tidak bisa masuk kesana."

Jimin mengangguk penuh rasa terima kasih, "Tentu. Aku senang kau yang membantuku."

Sang mermaid melambai lalu meloncat ke dalam air. Ekornya yang besar mencipratkan air ke sayap Draco membuat Qilin itu memekik kaget. Sejenak dia ingin marah-marah, tapi percuma saja, mermaid itu sudah pergi. Menghilang di tengah lautan yang mulai gelap.

 _Ini dia_

Saat matahari telah setengah tenggelam, perlahan sebuah citra muncul di tengah laut yang lengang. Pasir-pasir bemunculan, laut seperti bergeser memberi tempat untuk onggokan tanah yang luas, pohon-pohon kelapa bergerak-gerak seakan senang bisa _bertemu_ dengan dunia, alam gaib membuat mereka kusut tak bersemangat. Selain pepohonan dan pantai, di belakang sana tampak gunung tinggi yang ujungnya memerah. Gunung berapi.

"Kita masuk sekarang." titah pangeran Jimin.

Kami cepat-cepat melompat ke pantainya yang putih sebelum akhirnya kami menghilang, terjebak di alam gaib.

.

.

* * *

Membunuh Aqra ternyata menjadi perkara paling gampang didalam pulau ini. Kami langsung menemukan organ tubuh paling penting milik monster itu berdetak di tengah hutan. Jantungnya berwarna merah darah, tingginya tiga kali tinggi badanku, lebar sekali. Berdetak dalam irama konstan yang membuat kami berpikir tentang jantung kami sendiri. Kulit yang membungkus darah-darah di dalam sana tipis sekali sehingga kami bisa melihat samar katup-katup yang berdetak memompa darah, namun darah itu seperti menghilang setelah mengalir keluar.

Aku menggukan kemampuan mengendalikan tanah untuk membawa jantung itu ke atas gunung berapi. Jimin menusuknya dengan batang pohon besar yang kami runcingkan, lalu melemparnya ke dalam kubangan lava di tengah puncak gunung.

Kami dengan berbangga hati, yakin bahwa jauh di Elvish sana, Aqra sudah mati tergeletak tak berdaya.

Mereka akan menang.

Kami akan menang.

Perkara paling sulit adalah mencari cara keluar dari sini.

Alexandria benar, pulau ini dikelilingi laut mati; tak ada makhluk yang hidup di dalam airnya bahkan plankton sekalipun. Tak ada rumput laut, apalagi ikan. Saat melemparkan diri ke dalamnya, maka kami akan mengapung dan tidak basah. Lautnya mati, hanya citra.

Pulaunya kosong, angin tak bertiup seperti layaknya angin pantai, hanya sesekali itupun sedikit sekali. sehingga kami bertiga merasa sedikit sesak.

Draco tak bisa terbang terlalu lama. Beberapa kali dia mencoba terbang lalu turun lagi dengan kaki gemetar dan nafas berat.

Kami berpencar, berkeliling pulau seharian sampai Jimin datang dengan kabar bahwa ada kerangka kapal di bagian timur pulau. Teronggok hampir tenggelam dalam pasir, kapal yang sepertinya terdampar berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu itu menjadi satu-satunya tempat bernaung kami. Badan kapal sudah berlubang-lubang, tapi masih cukup tertutup untuk berteduh. Lantainya berdebu dan gampang patah, namun masih cukup bagus untuk tempat kami tidur.

Dan beginilah kami hidup berhari-hari menunggu bulan berikutnya; makan daun dan beberapa kali menemukan buah yang sudah jatuh ke tanah. Pohon-pohon disana pelit sekali, jarang sekali berbuah dan buahnya akan cepat busuk, seperti enggan hidup di dalam pulau ini. Untung saja pangeran kami memiliki mantra nyanyian yang bisa membuat buah-buah itu kembali segar, hanya saja mantra itu tidak cukup ampuh untuk digunakan pada pepohonan.

Draco yang biasa makan daging terpaksa menelan dedaunan membuatnya terlihat kurus di akhir bulan.

Kami minum dari sungai yang mengalir lambat di dekat gunung. Jimin menjernihkannya dari zat berbahaya sebelum kami menggunakannya. Untung saja kami adalah peri alam, jadi hidup di tengah pulau kosong seperti ini sama sekali tidak menjadi masalah. Hanya saja, alam disini tidak begitu ramah. Kosong. Muram.

Kami tidur beralaskan daun kelapa. Beberapa kali aku terpaksa memeluk Jimin karena dia kedinginan. Malam disini terasa begitu dingin, siangnya terasa begitu panas.

Kami hampir mati.

Untung saja bulan berikutnya cepat datang. Dengan jantung berdegup kencang, kami menunggu di pantai, duduk mengamati matahari yang siap terbenam.

Mataharinya memang tenggelam. Namun tak ada yang terjadi.

Tidak muncul laut utara yang kami lihat dibulan sebelumnya. Tidak muncul angin yang bertiup menyegarkan udara sesak pulau ini. Pantainya tidak tersambung pada laut lepas dimana ikan-ikan hidup.

Kami segera sadar ada yang salah. Dan masalah dimulai.

.

.

"Kenapa?" adalah pertanyaan Park Jimin yang sedari tadi dilontarkannya entah pada siapa.

Yang jelas, aku dan Draco sudah jengah mendengar pertanyaan itu karena kami sama seperti dirinya, bertanya pertanyaan yang sama dan tak tahu jawabannya. Kami duduk termenung menatap langit malam yang gelap tanpa bintang.

"Kenapa?" Jimin bertanya lagi, mulai berjalan kesana kemari di hadapan kami dengan jari-jari saling terpaut cemas.

"Kau yakin sudah menghitung bulan dengan benar, panglima Kim?" Jimin berhenti bergerak, menatapku dengan penuh harap seolah dengan melakukan itu, aku akan menjawab _astaga, benar. Aku salah hitung. Harusnya tanggal dua puluh itu besok._

Tapi kenyataannya aku tidak salah hitung. Ini benar tanggal dua puluh, dilihat dari peredaran langit dan tanggal kami berangkat. Jadi aku mengangguk padanya dengan yakin, "Ini tanggal dua puluh."

"Lalu kenapa?" pertanyaan itu lagi.

Draco bahkan mendengus bosan, dan mulai jalan-jalan di sekitar pantai. Menginjak-nginjak air di depannya, dan menyemburkan api karena kesal kakinya tidak basah.

Dia sudah tidak tahan hidup disini, begitu juga aku dan Jimin.

Kami terlihat kusut. Baju kami mulai lusuh, sulur-sulur di pinggang kami mulai kehilangan tenaga dan hampir mati, kami bahkan tidak bercukur. Lihat saja, Park Jimin yang biasanya terlihat manis dan cantik kini memiliki kumis tipis di atas bibirnya yang pecah-pecah.

Ini baru sebulan, dan kami sudah seberantakan ini. lalu haruskah kami menunggu hingga bulan berikutnya? Lalu jika bulan berikutnya pintu gaib tak muncul lagi, haruskah kami menunggu lebih lama? Sampai kapan?

"Duduklah pangeran, kau terlihat lelah." Ujarku pada Jimin yang mulai mengusap wajahnya tak sabar.

Dia tidak membantah, duduk disampingku sambil memijit pelipisnya.

"Kepalaku sakit." Katanya membuatku khawatir.

Aku mengintip wajahnya dengan hati-hati, "Kau perlu sesuatu?" tanyaku. Siapa tahu aku bisa memberinya sesuatu.

Jimin menggeleng, suaranya serak, "Aku mau pulang. Aku rindu Yoongi."

Kalau begitu tak ada yang bisa kuberikan, aku disini juga merindukan kekasih hatiku. Sedang apa dia disana? apa perayaannya menyenangkan? Hatiku sakit memikirkan –apa mereka melakukan perayaan tanpa kami? Ini sudah sebulan, mungkin Hoseok –juga Yoongi, sedang berdiri di depan pintu gerbang dengan antusias, menunggu kami berjalan pulang, berharap kami melambai pada mereka di penghujung hari.

Aku menghela nafas berat.

Draco sudah duduk di samping Jimin, dia mengeluskan hidungnya di rambut sang pangeran dan Jimin menyambutnya. Mereka berdua terdiam, saling mendengarkan nafas masing-masing yang mengalun di tengah sunyi, merindukan sosok yang sama; Min Yoongi. Dan berpikiran hal yang sama; kami ingin pulang.

Inilah yang kami lakukan.

Menunggu.

Walaupun rasa hati ini benar-benar ingin keluar dari sini, namun tak ada yang bisa kami lakukan selain menunggu tanggal dua puluh yang akan datang, menanti penuh harap agar tak ada kesalahan lagi, menghitung tiga puluh hari paling lama yang pernah kami lalui.

.

.

Yang membuatku merasa kesepian adalah Park Jimin dan Draco yang seperti saling mendukung karena mereka memiliki ikatan yang tak terlihat. Mereka memiliki _tuan_ yang sama. Dan membuatku lebih kesepian adalah ketika suatu pagi aku menemukan, warna perak dirambut panjang Draco berubah hitam.

"Aku menjadi tuan sementara." Kata Jimin menjelaskan ketika aku mengelus lembut rambut hitam milik hewan suci itu.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanyaku.

Jimin terlihat tidak yakin, tapi dia tetap menjelaskan sambil memegang rambut hitamnya sendiri, "Aku menyambungkan rambutku dengan rambutnya. Qilin melakukan itu pada tuannya, dan sekarang aku bisa mengerti apa yang dia katakan. Begitu kan Draco?"

Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa, tapi sepertinya Draco mengiyakan jawaban itu karena Jimin tersenyum senang lalu memeluk wajah naga hewan itu, mengelus tanduk lidah apinya yang dingin, kemudian mulai berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Ayo kita cari makan, panglima Kim!"

.

.

* * *

Bulan berikutnya hampir sama.

Pintu gaib tidak muncul ke permukaan udara di tengah laut. Kami bahkan berlari diatas air dengan bantuan Jimin untuk mencari kalau-kalau sebenarnya pintu itu muncul, hanya kami saja yang tidak melihat. Tapi pintu gaibnya memang tidak ada. Kami berputar-putar, mengecek laut lepas sebelum matahari benar-benar tenggelam.

Jimin terduduk di atas air, Draco terbang dengan memekik penuh kesedihan pada langit yang ikut muram. Aku tak bisa menghibur Jimin dan Draco atau salah satunya, aku sendiri sedang kecewa memikirkan bahwa kami harus menghitung tiga puluh hari lainnya lagi.

"P-panglima Kim…" Aku mendengar Jimin memanggil.

Terkejut karena melihat matanya yang basah, aku segera menghampirinya, "Pangeran, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Peluk aku." Katanya.

"Kumohon…" sambungnya melihatku ragu-ragu merentangkan tangan.

Aku menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku, mengelusnya pelan untuk menenangkan isakan yang semakin keras dari sang pangeran kedua. Aku merasa hatiku ikut sakit melihat air matanya, apalagi Draco turun dari terbangnya, mengendus telingaku meminta pelukan yang sama. Mereka sangat terpukul dengan kenyataan bahwa kami harus bertahan di dalam sini sebulan lagi, dan mereka bersandar padaku; menyandarkan harapan dan kehidupan. Mereka meminta perlindunganku. Kendati aku sendiri hampir putus asa, tapi aku harus bertahan.

Aku ingin menangis, ingin memberontak, berteriak bahwa aku ingin keluar dari sini. Tapi jika itu kulakukan, bagaimana dengan Jimin dan Draco? Aku harus menguatkan diri, demi mereka, dan demi cintaku.

.

.

Kami menduga bahwa mungkin saja kami salah tempat. Mungkin saja pintu gaib tidak muncul di tempat kami biasa menunggu. Jadi kami mulai menyusun rencana.

Kami akan mencari tempat yang berpotesi bisa memunculkan pintu gaib, seperti laut atau laut atau laut? Entahlah, yang jelas kami bergeser lima puluh meter ketimur setiap bulan, memilih tempat lain secara acak, atau menunggu ditiga tempat yang berbeda.

Jimin menangis setiap kali kami tidak menemukan jalan keluar. Kami kebingungan dan hampir putus asa.

Lama-kelamaan Draco menjadi lebih susah terbang, sayapnya lemas, tubuhnya semakin kurus. Dia merindukan daging empuk dan darah yang mengalir dari potongan hewan buruan. Dia tidak mau tidur bersama kami lagi, memilih menghabiskan malam di atas dek kapal yang terbuka sambil memandang langit yang kembali berubah terang. Dia hampir tidak tidur sama sekali.

Jimin juga semakin kurus, matanya menghitam dan bengkak karena keseringan menangis dan tidak bisa tidur. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak terlihat lemah di depan mereka, kendati kakiku gemetaran setiap kali kelaparan dan harus berjalan jauh ke dalam hutan untuk mencari makan.

"Menurutmu, apakah Yoongi menungguku?" Tanya Jimin pada suatu malam di bulan ke tiga belas kami menanti. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada tangan yang terlipat di atas lutut, menatap lautan yang sama sekali tidak berombak.

Aku ingin menanyakan hal yang sama padanya, _menurutmu apakah Hoseok menungguku?_

Tapi jelas bukan pertanyaan itu yang ingin Jimin dengar, jadi aku menjawabnya dengan yakin, "Tentu saja dia menunggumu. Dia sangat mencintaimu." Dan meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa Hoseok juga pasti menungguku.

Jimin terlihat mengangguk puas, tapi kemudian dia menangis, "Aku rindu suara dinginnya, tubuh dinginnya, genggaman dinginnya. Aku selalu tidak suka dingin, tapi Min Yoongi membuatku menyukainya." Dia terisak lagi, tidak ingin menunjukkan wajahnya padaku, "Aku rindu bertengkar dengan Jungkook, rindu belajar pengobatan bersama Hoseok hyung…" Jimin terisak semakin keras, "Rindu Yoongi. Aku rindu Yoongi."

Aku membiarkannya tenggelam dalam tangisnya, aku tak bisa menghiburnya. Karena aku juga sedang menangis, mengingat orang-orang tersayangku di Elvish sana. Ingin memeluk dan mencium mereka satu persatu, jika memang kami akan terkurung selamanya disini, aku ingin setidaknya mengatakan pada mereka bahwa aku mencintai mereka dan bahagia bisa mengenal mereka semua.

.

.

* * *

Hampir dua tahun.

Dua puluh tiga bulan kami menghitung hari.

Kami sudah menyelidiki setiap sudut pulau, sudah mengetahui seluk beluk pulau kecil itu. Tak ingin mengakuinya, namun pulau itu terasa seperti rumah sendiri; kami tahu dimana ada lubang yang tertutup dedaunan, tahu dengan tepat musim berbuah setiap pohon, tahu bahwa suatu hari gunung berapi akan meletus dan mengancurkan pulau itu. Lavanya mendidih siap dimuntahkan.

Kami menelan kecewa lagi karena pintu gaib tidak tampak. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan, kami akan menghela nafas dan duduk di pantai untuk merenungi tiga puluh hari kedepan. Kami tak ingin putus asa dan patah semangat.

Namun begitu, kami sudah terkurung selama ini tentu saja membuat mental salah seorang dari kami menjadi drop.

Ya, Jimin semakin lama menjadi semakin aneh.

Suatu pagi, aku bangun dengan mata memincing heran, menatap pada Jimin yang baru keluar dari hutan dengan rambut panjangnya yang basah, dia bercukur dan terlihat cantik walaupun kulitnya yang kuning langsat memerah terbakar panas mentari. Yang aneh adalah dia tertawa pada Draco dengan sorot mata yang tidak biasa.

Ada yang salah dengan Jimin.

Jadi aku mendekatinya, dan dia mulai bergelayut manja di lenganku.

"Kapan kita akan pulang, panglima?" tanyanya dengan suara lembut dan senyum lebar, seperti kedatangan mereka kepulau ini hanya untuk acara piknik dan akan segera kembali ke rumah saat matahari tenggelam.

"Se-secepatnya, pangeran." Jawabku muram.

Itu membuat Jimin memekik bahagia, dan mulai berlarian di pinggir pantai. Dia menganga lebar saat kakinya tidak terasa basah oleh air laut, lantas berteriak heran, "Astaga! Lautnya ajaib!"

Ada yang tidak beres. Aku yakin.

Draco menghampiriku, seperti ingin bilang sesuatu tapi tidak bisa. Kakinya menghentak di pasir dan dia mengikik panik, tapi aku tak mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakannya, jadi aku hanya menggaruk kepala pertanda bingung.

Draco mendengus, berjalan ke belakang punggungku lalu menendang pelan belakang lututku hingga aku berlutut di pasir dengan pekikan keras. Aku ingin marah tapi Draco segera menutupi pandanganku dengan rambut lebatnya, rambutnya yang panjang menutupi kepalaku. Aku merasa beberapa rambutku ditarik dan dijalin dengan sesuatu, rasanya sakit dan gatal.

 _Murahan sekali kau, Draco. Ini tuanmu yang ketiga astaga!_

Aku mendengar suara itu, suara berat yang berasal dari atasku. Suaranya mirip Yoongi tapi sedikit lebih berat dan agak serak. Apa ini suara…

 _Rambutku sudah cokelat. Demi raja Glaciem yang agung, aku baru saja memberikan diriku pada orang asing. Tidak! Ini demi tuan Yoongi dan Jimin. Tapi tetap saja aku merasa sudah berkhianat sebanyak dua kali. Hiks._

Suara Draco?

Aku berdiri, melihat Draco menjadi sedikit aneh dengan warna rambutnya yang cokelat persis seperti warna rambutku. Dan apa aku baru saja mendengarnya bicara?

Draco sedang berputar-putar di tempatnya dan bicara dengan diri sendiri tentang betapa dia merasa bersalah pada Yoongi karena sudah membiarkan orang lain mendengarnya bicara. Harusya hanya Yoongi yang boleh mendengarnya hingga maut menjemputnya nanti, tapi ini perkara penting dan dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Begitu katanya.

Dia menatapku dengan mata berkedip dan nafas berat.

 _Sudah bisa mendengarku?_

Aku mengangguk.

Dia mengangguk.

 _Soal Jimin._ Draco menghampiriku. _Dia menghirup debu di kaki gunung tadi pagi. Lalu dia pergi mandi dan jadi aneh begitu._

'Debunya beracun' adalah salah satu peringatan Alexandria pada kami dua tahun yang lalu. kami tidak tahu dengan pasti, debu mana yang dituding beracun oleh sang mermaid. Mungkin ini salah satunya.

 _Kita harus bagaimana?_ Draco memandang prihatin Jimin yang sedang berlarian di pantai dengan bahagia, merentangkan tangan berharap angin patai memberinya kesegaran.

"Kita akan merawatnya sampai keluar dari sini."

 _Kapan kita keluar?_

Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi melihat Draco dan Jimin yang merasa begitu lemah, aku mengangguk dengan mantap, "Bulan depan kita pulang.!"

.

.

 _Namjoon! Kim Namjoon!_

Aku terbangun dari tidur siang dan mengerjap, mendapati Draco yang baru saja turun dari penerbangan singkatnya. Dia mendekatiku, melirik Jimin yang tidur di belakang punggungku.

 _Kesini sebentar. Aku melihat sesuatu._

"Kau selalu memanggil Yoongi begitu?" tanyaku tidak senang karena terbangun dengan paksa. Aku bangkit perlahan agar tidak membangunkan Jimin lalu mengikuti Draco keluar dari kapal.

 _Aku memanggilnya bos._

"Bukan itu maksudku." Sahutku jengkel.

 _Lalu apa?_ Dia menatapku bingung, namun sedetik kemudian dia menggeleng, _Jangan membahas masalah tidak penting. Kau bisa seperti Jimin? Membuat kita mengapung di air?_

Aku menggeleng. Draco mendengus sambil berpikir, kemudian bersuara yakin.

 _Naik ke punggungku. Aku ingin memperlihatkanmu sesuatu._

.

Langit sore hari ini sedikit mendung, namun tak ada tanda-tanda awan hitam. Hanya langitnya berubah gelap di waktu yang tidak seharusnya. Saat itu kami berkeliling di atas laut lepas.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kita lihat, Draco?" tanyaku.

Draco belum menjawab, dia merendahkan terbangnya ke atas permukaan laut hingga kaki naga depannya menyapu air.

 _Lihat kedalam laut._

Aku mengikuti instruksinya.

"Lalu?" aku tidak melihat apapun.

Draco mendengus. _Di dalam gelap._

"Memang."

 _Yatuhan! ternyata kau bodoh juga._

Aku hampir memukul kepala hewan itu kalau saja tidak memperhatikan betapa aneh rambut coklat yang beterbangan diatas kepalanya. Dia terlihat persis diriku dalam bentuk hewan.

 _Aku merasa ada yang ganjil saat aku melihat laut ini dari udara_. Draco yang sepertinya sudah tidak kuat lagi terbang, menurunkan aku di pinggir pantai. Kami berdiri menatap laut lepas itu.

 _Saat siang, lautnya gelap. Saat malam, lautnya menjadi sedikit terang._

Aku juga pernah memikirkan itu, tapi kupikir… "Itu hanya pantulan langit?" tanyaku ragu pada akhirnnya. Langit siang saja muram, bagaimana langit malam bisa membuat lautnya benderang?

Draco menggeleng dramatis. _Lihat titik-titik di permukaan laut itu?_

Aku melihatnya. Samar. Hanya terlihat jika diperhatikan dengan baik. Ada titik-titik di atas permukaan air, seperti sesuatu yang memiliki kaki banyak nan runcing sedang mencoba keluar dari dalam laut tapi tidak bisa.

"Apa artinya?"

 _Diluar hujan._

Entah mengapa aku merinding mendengar dua kata itu. Diluar? Apa maksudnya.

Draco menatapku dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

 _Pulau gaib ini terbalik. Kita terbalik. Diluar sedang hujan, hujannya jatuh ke laut. Lihat!_ Katanya yakin. _Kita tidak salah tempat. Kita salah waktu. Saat matahari terbenam diluar sana, dia terbit di dalam sini. Berarti kita harusnya menunggu tanggal dua puluh waktu matahari terbit, bukan terbenam._

Benar juga. Bulu di tengkukku meremang memperhatikan bagaimana titik-titik itu memang seperti air hujan yang jatuh jika memang pulau ini terbalik. Aku menatap Draco sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kita akan pulang!"

.

.

* * *

"Kapan kita pulang?"

"Panglima Kim, jawab aku!"

"Aku merindukan Yoongiku. Dia akan sedih kalau aku tidak ada disisinya!"

"Aku ingin pulang, Kim Namjoon!"

Aku sudah muak mendengar Jimin merengek setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap detik. Dia terus-terusan bertanya tentang Yoongi dan waktu kepulangan kami. Aku mengerling Draco yang balas mengerling padaku. Draco terlihat prihatin dengan keadaan Jimin, aku juga begitu. Hanya saja aku sudah jengah ditarik-tarik dan ditanyai setiap waktu.

Jimin semakin parah setiap harinya. Dia mulai bicara pada pohon atau pasir, terkadang menjadi sangat lelah, menjadi panik berlebihan, atau menjerit ketakutan. Efek dari racun itu. Aku pernah mendengar jenis racun seperti ini, jika tidak segera di tangani Jimin akan mati. Tapi aku menguatkan hati, berpikir bahwa kami akan segera keluar dari sini dan menyelamatkan Jimin.

Kami yakin akan segera pulang. Jadi Draco banyak beristirahat agar dia bisa menggunakan sayapnya nanti. Jimin sedang kehilangan akalnya jadi dia tidak akan bisa menggunakan kekuatannya. Satu-satunya cara kami keluar dari laut lepas adalah menunggangi Draco.

Hingga pada malam tanggal Sembilan belas, aku berdebar menunggu fajar. Akhirnya setelah dua tahun, kami akan segera pulang.

"Namjoon-ah," Suara Jimin yang serak terdengar dari dek kapal yang rapuh. Dia mendekatiku yang duduk di tepian dengan tubuh yang gemetar hebat. Aku langsung bangkit dan memeluknya supaya tidak jatuh.

"Ada apa pangeran? Kau kenapa?" tanyaku cemas.

Mata Jimin nyalang, melihat kesana kemari seperti ketakutan, dia melepaskan pelukanku. Nafasnya cepat, bibirnya yang pecah-pecah gemetar.

"Kita dimana?" tanyanya panik. "Kita dimana?!" suaranya tambah keras ketika aku tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

Aku bukannya tidak ingin menjawab, tapi dia yang tidak memberiku kesempatan. Aku sibuk menahan tubuhnya yang tidak bisa berdiri dengan baik, menepis tangannya yang mulai mendorong wajahku agar tidak terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Dimana ini?" Jimin bersuara lagi sambil mencengkram lengan bajuku kuat-kuat, "Aku mau pulang. Antarkan aku pulang. Aku mau ketemu Yoongi!"

Dan yah… walaupun Jimin melupakan beberapa hal, namun dia sangat mengingat Yoongi. Yang dia ingat hanyalah pulang kepelukan Yoongi. Secepatnya.

"Kapan kita pulang?"

"Pangeran…" Aku mencoba menenangkannya.

"Aku mau pulang!"

"Pangeran.. aw!" Jimin memukul pundakku keras-keras sambil mulai menangis histeris.

"Dimana ini? Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?"

"Pangeran, tolong diam!" Aku mencoba bicara padanya, "Kita akan pulang besok."

"Tidak mau! Aku mau pulang sekarang!"

"Pangeran…"

"Aku mau pulang! Antar aku pulang! Pulang! Pulang! MIN YOONGI!"

"PARK JIMIN! DIAM!"

SLAP

Aku menamparnya. Terpaksa.

Draco yang baru saja terbangun karena teriakan Jimin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, menatapku dengan bingung.

 _Ada apa?_

Aku menggeleng pada Draco. Kutatap lekat tangan kananku yang baru saja memukul adik kekasihku. Mengusap wajahku dengan tangan itu, kesal bercambur rasa bersalah.

Aku baru akan meminta maaf pada Jimin ketika lelaki itu memelukku dengan tubuh masih gemetar.

"Maafkan aku." Katanya. Sepertinya Jimin sudah kembali pada mode normalnya. Karena sekarang dia sedang menatapku sambil tersenyum lelah, kemudian mulai berbaring disampingku.

"Aku akan tidur." Katanya. Suaranya tercekat. Dan aku semakin merasa bersalah karena sadar Jimin menangis, "Besok kita pulang kan? Bangunkan aku. aku akan tidur. Aku kan diam. Tolong bangunkan aku."

Aku bisa mendengar Jimin yang masih menangis. Dia menggumamkan "Aku akan diam." Hingga tertidur.

.

.

* * *

Draco benar. Aku heran mengapa dia selalu menemukan kebenaran.

Karena disubuh itu, kami menemukannya. Pintu gaib. Akhirnya.

Dengan suka cita kami keluar dari pulau itu, menikmati udara segar yang hampir dua tahun tak kami hirup. Menikmati tetesan hujan rintik-rintik yang membasahi wajah. Dan para mermaid yang ternyata menunggu kami terlihat bersorak, melambaikan tangan pada Draco yang membawa kami pulang.

Akhirnya kami pulang.

Tentu saja aku langsung bertemu Hoseok, memeluknya erat dan segera melamarnya di depan ayah ibunya. Begitu juga Yoongi dan Jimin. Mereka bahkan berciuman di depan banyak orang yang menyambut kami. Draco terlihat berputar-putar senang mengelilingi keduanya.

Kami semua menertawakan pasangan itu. Bagaimana bisa mereka berciuman di depan semua orang ini. aku malu melihatnya, Hoseok juga tampak malu-malu menggelayut di lenganku.

Aku tidak pernah sebahagia ini.

Semua orang berbahagia pada akhirnya.

.

 _Aku sungguh ingin bercerita seperti itu._

Tapi bukan itu yang terjadi.

Apa yang harus kukatakan? Ketika aku datang membangunkan Jimin, racun itu sudah membunuhnya. Dia terkapar tak bernyawa dengan bibir membiru. Samar-samar kudengar gumamannya semalam.

 _Aku akan diam_.

Park Jimin memang diam.

Diam selamanya.

Karena para peri akan berubah menjadi tumbuhan saat mati, jasad Park Jimin berubah menjadi sekumpulan bunga daisy yang cantik, berwarna putih dan kuning. Tentu saja. Daisy, yang melambangkan kesucian, keteguhan, kesetiaan cinta dan juga kepolosan. Semua yang ada Park Jimin. Aku menyesal menamparnya, menyesal karena membiarkannya tidur, menyesal karena tidak minta maaf.

Aku dan Draco menangis, membawa segenggam bunga daisy Park Jimin untuk kami tanam di halaman kerajaan nanti.

Kami pulang.

Akhirnya.

Namun tidak seperti yang kami bayangkan.

Tak ada sambutan, tak ada tawa bahagia.

Aku memeluk bunga Daisy Park Jimin sambil menangis, menatap dari kejauhan perayaan yang sedang dilakukan kerajaan Elvish dan Glaciem. Aku terduduk di halaman, hatiku hancur, melihat Raja Yoongi dan pendampingnya, Park Hoseok, melambai dari balkon kerajaan setelah pernikahan mereka.

Park Jimin… apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

.

.

The End.

.

.

* * *

A/N:

Hai..

Serius. Aku ga pernah merencanakan Happy Ending untuk Frozen Flower, atau sekuelnya, atau side storynya. Jadi, mumpung ada project #SADENDINGFORLYFE2K16 bareng temen-temen author yang lain, sekalian aja, biar di bash bareng-bareng. Hehehehehe.

Nah. Aku bikinya sepenuh hati kok ini. tapi kalau feelnya ga dapet dan gak ada romancenya, aku minta maaf. Aku hanya ingin memperjelas dimana Jimin sebenarnya. Soalnya ada yang review gini: AKU NERIMA ENDINGNYA (read: Frozen Flower) CUMA KASIH TAU AKU DIMANA JIMIN-KU!

Nah, Sudah jelas kan ya dimana Jimin? baiklah.

Terima kasih!

.

.

 _Deep bow, Red Casper_


End file.
